Red Blooded Woman
by pathetic otaku child
Summary: TrishxLady one shot.A short devil-hunting business meeting in a club, but…..not all turns out to be business after Dante leaves and things really starting heating up. This is why sexy girls should never be left alone together, kids. Or perhaps why they sh


Title: Red Blooded Woman

Title: Red Blooded Woman

Author: POCky (AKA Pathetic Otaku Child)

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Dun own, dun sue. I don't own DMC, and I don't own "So Hott" by Kid Rock, or "Red Blooded Woman" by Kylie Minogue.

Pairings: Trish/Lady

Warnings: ummmm…..sexiness? Language. Yuri (AKA The L Word. XD). More sexiness. Yeah……In fact, it's rather kinda smutty. ;

Well, take out the 'rather' and the 'kinda' and add 'very'

They pretty much have sex on the dance floor. Heh….

It's a bit melodramatic, though, 'specially at the end. /hangs head/

A/N: TrishxLady one shot. Happens somewhere after episode 4 of the anime. XD. If you need any proof of these girls together, look o the anime series. And game 4. 'Cause Trish is totally the one who dressed Lady up...

A short devil-hunting business meeting in a club, but…..not all turns out to be business after Dante leaves and things really starting heating up. This is why sexy girls should never be left alone together, kids. Or perhaps why they should. XD

Foot tapping to the pounding rhythm of the club, Lady brought the shot of whiskey to her lips and drained half of it. The hell was Dante doing? He'd called her up, and so kindly informed her that she, Trish and he were having a meeting at this club to discuss some new mission.

She was a little annoyed about that. She was the one who did the planning and calling up/ordering people around. And Lady didn't like to feel out of control. That was probably the biggest thing that bugged her. She admitted to herself that she had control issues, but that didn't make it any less irking. But he'd said that he might be able to pay back at least some of his debt, so… He'd have to pay her big time. If this mission didn't pan out…well, he would not be one happy camper.

Hey, she wasn't being greedy. Buying new clothes all the time because they got ruined during mission was expensive. Trish could attest to that. Speaking of….

Lady turned on the barstool, shot glass still in hand, and scanned the club to see if either of the other two were there yet. After a moment, she spotted Trish on the dance floor.

Lady snorted and downed the rest of the whiskey, nevertheless still watching the other woman.

After their first several…interesting…meetings, they'd discovered they had a lot in common. They even shopped at the same boutique, for god's sake.

They still bumped into each other on missions, but there never seemed to be enough time to actually sit down and talk. And they hadn't seen much of each other at all lately.

Lady had just been so busy. In a town nearby, there had been a huge outbreak in demons, and she'd spent a good couple of weeks cleaning that delightful little mess up. She'd only gotten back a few days ago, and had spent most of that time catching up on sleep.

Lady sighed and set the glass on the counter. Unwittingly, her unusual blue and red-brown eyes still followed the black-clad woman's graceful movements. But when she realized she'd been staring, she shook her head. Yes, it definitely had been too long.

She ordered another drink, and when she turned back to look at Trish, she was startled to find the other woman's gaze locked on her.

Ignoring the sudden tingle that had reached from the top of her head to the ends of her toes, she only blinked and nodded in acknowledgement. Perhaps now Trish would come sit down and then Dante would show up and they could get down to business.

But Trish only smirked at her and continued to dance. Her dance was as lusty as the demon herself was. Trish turned to dip her shoulders low before bringing them back up slowly, her whole body moving sinuously. Her hips moved to the beat, and one hand slid down her side, accentuating the gentle curves. Then both hands stretched up towards the ceiling as the svelte body rocked back and forth.

The music pounding over the loudspeakers somehow managed to be a perfect fit.

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex_

_I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

Lady found her breathing more labored, and pressed her lips together. But as much as she tried, she couldn't make herself actually tear her eyes from the sight. Silently, she cursed herself.

As if sensing Lady's attention, Trish looked over her shoulder and smiled sensuously. Lady shifted uncomfortably on the barstool, telling herself to look anywhere else. At the badly made up transvestite sitting a few stools away even. Anything.

She almost laughed in relief as Dante's voice broke through her lapse of control.

"Yo. Ready to start?"

The dark haired young woman nodded and forced herself to turn around. "Yeah." Her voice was slightly strained, but not enough to draw attention, hopefully.

Dante didn't seem to notice, as he nodded and sat on the barstool next to her. He must have motioned Trish over, because a few moments later the blond demon sat down on Lady's other side.

Lady pointedly stared at her drink.

"So what's got your boxers in a bunch, Dante?" Trish asked, ordering a drink for herself.

Dante smirked. "Oh, not much. Just a few dozen murders downtown. The news hasn't been reported, 'cause all the victims were in the mafia.. I'm figuring somewhere in the ranks is a devil. We might have to go undercover," he looked at the girls there, "Anyways, it's like this-"

He continued on, with some more details and facts that Morrison had provided him with. Half of Lady's mind filed the information away while the other half tried to figure out what exactly had happened just a minute earlier. After only a few moments down that train of thought, though, she decided she wasn't sure she liked where it was going and pushed it away.

There was no point thinking about it anyway. She'd probably just been reading too much into the situation and letting her imagination run wild. There was no way in hell that Trish had been flirting with her. Sparda would cross-dress before that would happen. And that happened to be a disturbing thought.

Lady sat, dumbfounded as a sudden barrage of images of the legendary hero in Goth Lolita and cocktail dresses stormed through her mind. She shook her head and stared at the shot glass. Maybe she'd better not have another one…

She firmly set her focus back on the conversation, just in time to ear Dante say "And that's about it. I'll see you two at the shop at noon tomorrow and we can get started." He stood to leave, with a wave over his shoulder as a farewell.

_Thank god…_Lady stood to also leave, to go home to where it was safe and she wasn't confused, but felt a hand close around her wrist. She blinked down to see Trish staring up at her from where she sat on the stool, one delicate bond eyebrow raised

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Lady said, perhaps a bit too sharply.

Trish's eyes only glittered with amusement. "Eventually. Come on." With that, Lady was being dragged out to the dance floor. She briefly struggled against the other woman's grip, but soon realized it'd be pointless. Trish's heritage made her just that much stronger.

One in the middle of the dance floor, Trish turned around and placed her hands on Lady's hips, moving both of them to the beat.

Lady was tense, and by the mischievous look on Trish's face, she knew it. The woman leaned forward so her lips were inches away from Lady's eat and began to sing along in her sultry voice with the song now playing.

"Let me keep freaking around, I wanna get down  
And I'm a red-blooded woman, what's the point of hanging around?"

Lady forcefully slowed down her breathing. What the hell did Trish think she was doing? This was all wrong. Sure, Lady admitted there was some attraction, but Trish was inarguably a very sexy woman. Everyone most likely felt at least some measure of attraction for her. So Lady had resolutely been ignoring it, knowing that it would get her nowhere. Besides, she felt nothing for the blond demon other than friendship, camaraderie.

_Liar_, her brain told her as arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer. Lady's back was molded to her font, Trish's breasts pressing against her shoulder blades.

Lady's breath shuddered as she closed her eyes. Somehow she couldn't believe this was actually happening. It all seemed so….dreamlike. Unreal.

Her unique eyes snapped open and the haziness was interrupted as a hand crept down her hip to rest on her thigh, caressing it slowly. The sudden rush of warmth she got told her that this was, in fact, real. From behind her, Trish's lips found the curve of her neck as her hand moved in slow circles up her thigh.

Lady found her breath coming in short gasps, and her head fell back against Trish's shoulder, unconsciously giving the taller woman more access to her creamy neck. Her hands clutched spastically at Trish's forearms as her hips almost reflexively ground backward into Trish, who pushed forward to meet her.

The leather clad woman put a leg between Lady's, giving her some more support as well as a better surface for friction. Lady gasped, suddenly feeling like the world was spinning.

Out of Control.

And for some reason, she didn't mind. She tried to chew on that thought, to make sense of it, but it was getting extremely difficult to breathe, much less think.

Trish's free hand crept upwards, playing with the hem of Lady's shirt. Meanwhile her rose colored lips nibbled and licked up and down Lady's neck. She paused to raise them to Lady's entirely all too sensitive ear and again sing along with the music.

"Can't focus I can't stop  
You got me spinning round, round, round, round  
Can't focus it's too hot  
You'll never get to Heaven, if your scared of getting high "

Lady's eyes slid closed. She didn't want…she… She didn't know what the hell she wanted anymore. What had happened? Just a few minutes ago, she'd been so sure of herself, of her life, of what she wanted, needed.

Then damned Trish had come and turned that on it's goddamn ear. Damn her. Damn her to hell. Fuck.

Trish's hand had come to rest on the very top of her thigh, kneading through the bike shorts. "We should get these off," she murmured silkily.

Her breath hitched. She was struck with a sudden sense of…something… as the two women rocked in unison to the beat. Some strange feeling welling up inside her.

Trish turned her around so they faced each other, placing one hand on her ass and pulling them flush together, making both woman let out a curse.

For the first time, their mouths met. Sloppily. Hungrily. Urgently. For a moment, there were only wet smacking sounds and then Lady moaned as Trish's tongue played along her lips.

Slowly, Trish pulled away and simply stared down at her, a slight smile on her face. Her pink tongue darted out to run along her own lips teasingly.

Lady shivered and tried to pull out of the other woman's grasp, suddenly scared. She was scared of what she was feeling, scared of where this was going. Scared of how much she wanted it.

Trish didn't let go. She instead pulled her closer and with one hand lifted her chin so they could look each other directly in the eye.

"Stay."

The word was quiet, barely audible over the beat and noise of the club. But it was forceful and filled with subtle emotion.

The dark haired young woman paused, considering. She felt Trish's warm hand on her cheek, the other one around her waist, the way her throat and chest were constricting, the way her heart was beating so fast.

She saw the way Trish was looking at her.

Her eyes slipped closed as she nodded, and she instantly felt Trish's lips press against hers again. Lady, returning the touches, kissed back and put one arm around Trish's neck, her hand drawing small circles. The devil hunter rubbed her whole body against the female demon, face flushed and lips parted slightly. Trish rubbed back, just as lustily.

The club felt too hot, too intense. But for the two women, it was as if there was no one else in the place.

Both were breathing heavily. Trish separated her lips from Lady's, instead brushing them along her forehead and throat. Slowly, her tongue teased at Lady's earlobe, her breath hitting the sensitive spot repeatedly. In response, Lady squirmed pleasantly in her arms, lean sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. They held each tightly, bodies staring to quiver.

"_Now_ you can go home," Trish said suddenly.

The presence of everyone else, of the gaudily decorated room, of everything that had been momentarily forgotten rushed back to Lady. She stared at Trish. "What?" Had she just been playing her? Messing with her head?

Lady pushed herself out of the devil's arms, glaring. The bitch…She turned on her heel, ready to leave, when she felt now familiar arms slip around her from behind.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Trish chuckled, rubbing her nose into Lady's hair. Ah…

Lady let out a soft sigh. The pair stood still for a moment, just enjoying the feel of their skin on each other, before moving towards the door, Trish's arm still wrapped around Lady's waist.

Neither said a word.

They didn't have to.


End file.
